1- Ennemis et Freres
by Lounacat
Summary: Le petit Radamanthe 3 ans, est choyé par ses parents et attend avec impatience la naissance de son petit frère. Deux enfants que leur noble naissance destinait au bonheur. Mais justement le destin en a décidé autrement...
1. 1- Une enfance heureuse

**Chroniques du sanctuaire 6 :**

Voilà une courte fic sur l'enfance Rhadamanthe et Camus (3 chapitres)

Bien qu'elle porte le numéro 6, l'histoire ce situe avant que Rhadamanthe et Camus ne deviennent spectre et chevalier.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaire.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Enfance heureuse**

- Raphaël Radamanthys Newverry !

Un petit garçon blond s'arrêta net en entendant le ton sévère de la gouvernante.

- Cessez donc de courir ainsi ! Vous fatiguez votre maman.

- Ce n'est rien ma bonne Abigaïl, je vous assure que je vais bien. Et puis notre petit Raphaël a besoin de se dépenser. N'est-ce pas mon chéri ? Répondit une jeune femme aussi blonde que son fils, tout en lui caressant la tête.

- Dis maman ? Quand est-ce qu'il arrive le bébé ? Demanda l'enfant en passant sa petite main sur le ventre de sa mère.

- Bientôt mon petit ange, bientôt.

Il colla son oreille sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

- T'es sûr qu'il est là ? J'entends rien.

Soudain son visage s'illumina, le bébé venait de donner un coup de pied.

- Ouiiii ! Il a frappé ! Tu vois, lui aussi il veut sortir. Ça fait des années et des années qu'il est là-dedans. Fini Raphaël en écartant les bras.

Sarah se mît à rire.

- Mais non mon chéri, cela ne fait que huit mois.

- Et ben c'est trop long ! Répliqua l'enfant avec une moue boudeuse. J'ai hâte de l'avoir mon petit frère, comme ça je pourrais jouer avec lui.

- Tu sais mon ange, au début, il sera trop petit pour jouer avec toi. Il faudra encore attendre. Et puis ce sera peut-être une petite fille.

- Ah bon ! fit Raphaël étonné. Mais je veux un petit frère moi.

Le visage de l'enfant s'illumina à nouveau.

- Ca fait rien, on aura cas le changer contre un garçon.

- Voyons Raphaël, cela n'est pas possible.

- Mais pourquoi ? Papa a changé la voiture parce que la couleur lui plaisait pas. Y a qu'à faire pareil.

La jeune maman bien qu'amusé par son petit trésor, soupira. Allez faire comprendre à un petit garçon de 3 ans, aussi intelligent fut-il, qu'un bébé ce n'est comme une voiture. Elle préféra donc ruser et détourner l'attention de son fils.

- Dis-moi Raphaël, que dirais-tu d'aller au parc avec Ely ?

- Oh oui ! S'enthousiasma l'enfant.

Sarah sonna la nurse. Une fois la petite tornade qui lui servait de fils sortie, Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se reposer. On lui avait dit qu'une seconde grossesse était moins fatigante que la première. La bonne blague ! Elle était aussi épuisée que lorsqu'elle attendait son petit Raphaël. Elle l'avait prénommé comme son peintre préféré. C'est un petit garçon très éveillé pour son âge et débordant d'énergie. Il faisait la joie de ses parents et épuisait les domestiques. Vu comment le bébé s'agitait déjà, il promettait lui aussi d'être plein de vitalité. La jeune maman faisait bonne figure pour ne pas inquiéter son fils et son époux, mais cette grossesse la fragilisait. Heureusement, les Newverry passaient les hivers à Londres plutôt qu'à la campagne dans leur domaine. Ainsi, elle pourra accoucher dans le meilleur hôpital de la capitale. Leur domaine était en fait un héritage d'un oncle de son époux, qui n'ayant pas d'héritier avant tout légué à son neveu préféré. Certes, oncle Dwigth aimait son neveu, mais le fait que celui-ci s'oppose à son père en épousant Sarah Dumont, une vulgaire roturière française, l'avait élevé au rang de neveu préféré.

Sarah qui s'était assoupie dans son fauteuil près de la fenêtre fut réveiller par de violentes contractions. Alerté par la femme de chambre, Alexander se précipitait au chevet de son épouse. Quelques minutes plus tard, une ambulance emmenait le couple à l'hôpital.

La neige tombait maintenant en abondance. Raphaël, les joues rougies par le froid et ses jeux dans le parc, fit irruption dans le salon.

- Regarde Maman, il neige ! Je peux faire de la luge ?

Constatant qu'il n'y avait personne, il ressorti en courant et tomba nez à nez avec le majordome.

- Monsieur Raphaël, vos parents viennent de partir pour l'hôpital. Il semblerait que le bébé ait de l'avance.

- C'est vrai ! s'exclama l'enfant les yeux brillants.

Se tournant vers sa nurse, il ajouta en battant des mains.

- Tu vois Emy ! Je l'avais bien dit qu'il voulait sortir. Et je suis sûr que c'est un petit frère !

Raphaël prit la main d'Emily et l'entraîna vers la porte.

- Viens ! On y va !

- Où donc voulez-vous allez mon petit monsieur, taquina la nurse qui se doutait bien de la réponse.

- Mais à l'hôpital ! Je veux voir mon petit frère !

- Voyons, le bébé n'est pas encore né. Ces choses-là prendre du temps. Et puis, comme l'a dit votre maman, ça sera peut-être une petite sœur.

- Non ! Répliqua l'enfant en tapant du pied, les bras croisés et la mine boudeuse. C'est un petit frère ! Je sais que c'est un petit frère.

Emily soupira, son jeune maître était enfant adorable, mais qui pouvait se montrer obstiné. Plutôt que de s'opposer à lui, ce qui aurait immanquablement fini dans les cris et les larmes, le mieux était de détourner son attention de l'objet du conflit.

- N'aviez vous pas dit que vous donneriez l'un de vos jouets au bébé ? Peut-être pourrions-nous le choisir ensemble.

- Oui ! Faisons ça Emily répondit l'enfant qui parti aussitôt vers sa chambre en courant.

Emily et Raphaël avaient fait le tour des nombreux jouets qui se trouvait dans la chambre. Les suggestions de l'enfant ne convenaient pas à un bébé et celles de la nurse ne plaisaient pas au petit lord. Dépité, Raphaël s'assit sur son lit et prit son vieil ours en peluche. Il le serra contre son visage, lorsque soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Fier de lui, il tendit l'ours à sa nurse.

- Votre ours ? Vous voulez donner votre ours ? Mais vous l'avez depuis que vous êtes tout bébé.

- Justement ! Je ne suis plus un bébé maintenant ! Je suis un grand. Je suis sûr que c'est le cadeau parfait.

- Oh oui, parfait ! Répondit la jeune femme émue tout en serrant l'enfant contre elle. Vos parents vont être très fier de vous.

A l'hôpital, Alexander entra dans la chambre de sa bien-aimée. Sarah tenait son bébé dans les bras, un magnifique petit garçon. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'il était au monde et il avait déjà donné du fils à retordre aux infirmières. Le bébé ne s'était calmé qu'une fois dans les bras de sa mère. Le jeune homme observait son épouse et son fils depuis l'encadrement de la porte. Il voulait profiter du tableau qui s'offrait à lui. La jeune maman regardait par la fenêtre la neige qui tombait toujours abondamment.

- Regarde mon ange, la première neige de l'hiver. Elle pare la terre de son beau manteau blanc pour saluer ta venue en ce monde.

Comme s'il avait compris, le bébé sourit et tendit ses petites mains vers la fenêtre. Sarah embrassa son bébé sur le front et lui dit.

- Tu es encore trop petit pour jouer sous la neige, mais lorsque tu seras assez grand, ton frère Raphaël t'apprendra à faire les plus beaux bonhommes de neige de toute l'Angleterre.

- Et qui doive-je annoncer à notre Raphaël ? Demanda Alexander amusé.

- Camus Aquarius Newverry je te présente ton papa.

- Aquarius ? Pourquoi Aquarius ?

- Nous sommes le 7 février, il est verseau.

- Mais tu n'as pas appelé Raphaël Scorpius, pourtant il est scorpion.

- Je ne sais pas... Répondit son épouse songeuse. Je trouve que cela lui va bien.

Alexander ne chercha pas plus loin, il était habitué aux idées saugrenues de sa femme et c'était aussi pour cela qu'il l'aimait.

- En tout cas, en naissant garçon il l'avoir échappé belle !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Sarah intriguée.

- Parce que ton écrivain féminin favorite c'est George Sand.

La jeune femme se mît à rire.

- Mais voyons ! C'est son pseudonyme ! Son vrai nom c'est Amantine.

- C'est bien ce que je dis ! Il l'a échappé belle. Amantine Aquarius Newverry, pas facile à porter. Remarque Camus Aquarius Newverry non plus.

Secoué par les rires de sa mère, le petit Camus se mît gazouiller joyeusement. C'est au milieu des rires de ses parents que Raphaël fit son entré sur la pointe des pieds cachant quelque chose derrière lui. Ils les embrassa et tendit fièrement son ours à son petit frère.

- Tiens ! Il est à toi maintenant. Prends-en soin, il s'appelle Scorpius et il sera ton meilleur ami.

Camus serra l'ours contre et sourit à son grand frère.

- Maman ! Papa ! Regardez il me sourit ! Ça veut dire qu'il m'aime ?

- Oui mon chéri, ça veut dire qu'il t'aime. Elle ajouta à l'attention de son époux. Le personnel de l'hôpital n'a jamais vu ça.

- C'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas vu notre Raphaël à la naissance répondit Alexander en caressant la tête de son fils aîné.

Raphaël grimpa doucement sur le lit et embrassa le bébé en disant.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon petit frère. Je te protègerais toujours.

Quelques semaines plus tard, le petit Camus fut baptisé à l'église Notre-Dame des anges. Les Newverry connurent alors un grand de solitude lorsque le petit Raphaël qui avait échappé à son père, tira l'aube du prêtre pour lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine de redonner un bain au bébé, sa maman l'avait déjà fait. Heureusement, le prêtre avait le sens de l'humour.

La réception qui se fit en petit comité dans le jardin terrasse de leur appartement londonien, rassemblait une quarantaine d'invités, membres de la famille et amis du couple. Comble de chance le soleil resplendissait enfin d'après plusieurs jours de pluie qui commençait sérieusement à inquiéter la famille. Mais tout allait bien, le soleil était au rendez-vous, les invités s'amusaient et Raphaël n'avait pas fait trop de bêtises. Assise sur un banc, Sarah donnait le biberon au bébé lorsqu'elle vit arriver son fils. Raphaël lui tendit fièrement un sachet de dragées.

- C'est gentil mon chéri, mais j'ai eu les miennes.

L'enfant secoua la tête et dit.

- C'est pour Camus, il en a pas eu lui !

- Mais voyons Raphaël, Camus est trop petit pour manger des dragées. Les bébés ne boivent que du lait.

Le gamin afficha une moue contrariée. Il se grattait le nez en réfléchissant quand le sourire de quelqu'un qui a une illumination se dessina sur son visage.

- Y a qu'à les faire fondre et les mélanges au lait alors.

- Tu ne renonces jamais à ce que je vois, lui dit sa mère en riant.

- Non jamais !

Raphaël prit la médaille que Camus avait au cou dans sa main et de l'autre il montra la sienne.

- T'as vu, j'ai la même.

Il lâcha les médailles, donna les dragées à sa mère et couru à l'intérieur. Quelques minutes plus tard son père le retrouva au piano essayant de retrouver les exercices de celui-ci lui avait montré. Alexander s'assit à côté de son fils.

- Tu peux faire ça plus tard, tu sais. Viens plutôt t'amuser.

- Tu as dis que tu as mis des années et des années pour jouer bien !

- C'est vrai ! Mais tu as tout le temps, tu es encore jeune.

- Non ! Je veux apprendre vite pour faire comme toi et maman avec Camus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu sais bien ! Quand tu joues du piano et que maman, elle peint ta musique.

- Raphaël, mon chéri, répondit son père en riant. Camus ne sera peut-être pas peintre

- Bah si ! Obligé ! J'ai les cheveux de maman et Camus a les tiens. Il a les yeux de maman et moi j'ai ton sourire. Et j'ai ton piano, alors forcément Camus aura la peinture de maman.

- Mais mon trésor ! Ça ne marche pas comme ! Fit Alexander en riant toujours de la logique de son petit homme.

- Mais si ! S'offusqua Raphaël. Tante Léonie a dit que c'est zénétique !

- Tu sais, la génétique c'est compliqué, lui répondit-il étonné que son fils connaisse ce mot.

- Non ! C'est simple ! Tu verras, j'ai raison !

- D'accord ! D'accord ! Nous verrons bien. Allez, viens.

- Non ! Je veux encore m'entraîner.

- Comme tu veux.

Alexander se dirigea vers la porte. Il se retourna et jeta un dernier regard rempli de fierté à son fils, puis sorti rejoindre les invités.

En cet fin mars, le printemps tardait à arriver et la famille Newverry avait décidé de prolonger son séjour à Londres. Le ciel commençait à s'assombrit et Emily jugea plus prudent de rentrer. Raphaël occupé à nourrir les oiseaux et ignorait royalement les appels répétés de sa nurse.

- Raphaël Radamanthys Newverry ! Je vous somme de venir immédiatement !

- Non, pas maintenant Emily ! J'en avais presque attrapé un.

Enfin, le petit diable avait entreprit d'offrir un oiseau chanteur à sa mère dont c'était bientôt l'anniversaire. La nurse due se résoudre à se déplacer.

- Regardez-moi dans quel état vous êtes ! S'exclama-t-elle en dépoussiérant les vêtements de l'enfant. Allez ! Venez maintenant ! Votre petit frère va prendre froid.

Ce fut le déclic qui fit obéir le rebelle. Il était hors question pour Raphaël qu'il arrive le moindre mal à son petit frère. Malheureusement, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près du landau, Emily constata avec effroi qu'il était vide.

Figé, Raphaël fixait le landau. Son petit frère avait disparu... Il avait juré de le protéger et son petit frère avait été enlevé par sa faute... Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long de ses joues... Un grand vide glaça son cœur d'enfant.

A suivre...


	2. 2- De Raphaël à Rhadamanthe 1ère partie

Je sais vous allez me détester, mais comme ce chapitre est plus long que le premier, j'ai decidé de le publier en plusieurs parties pour avoir des chapitres équilibrés. Et je m'excuse d'avance auprès des fans de Rhadamanthe... En fait non ! c'est pas vrai ! HA HA HAH ! *rire sadique* bonne lecture et pensez à commenter, même une ligne pour dire que vous avez aimez ça fait plaisir à nous autres pauvres auteurs.

**Gabrielle Camus** : ce n'est pas une fic Yaoi, elle s'intègre dans la serie dont fait partie Redemption.

**Malys Hoyoux : **effectivement ils vont se retrouver, mais leur retrouvailles aura lieu dans Dilemme. Ici c'est juste leur enfance.

Merci à toutes celles (et ceux si il n'en a) qui m'ont déjà mis une review.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : De Raphaël à Rhadamanthe (1ère partie)**

Cela faisait plus de six mois que Camus avait disparu et les indices récoltés par la police étaient bien minces. Aucune rançon n'avait été demandée à la famille. Les autorités n'avaient maintenant plus d'espoir de retrouver le bébé Newverry vivant.

Se sentant responsable de l'enlèvement, Emily, qui s'occupait de Raphaël depuis sa naissance avait démissionné, les parents avaient bien tenté de la convaincre de rester, mais peine perdue. La nurse avait répondu que, à cause de son incompétence le petit Camus avait été enlevé et qu'il leur fallait quelqu'un qui ne mettrait pas aussi le jeune Lord Raphaël en danger. Elle était retournée dans sa famille en Ecosse.

Malgré les paroles réconfortantes de ses parents, Raphaël se sentait toujours aussi coupable. Il avait tenté de convaincre Emily que lui seul était responsable et qu'elle devait rester, que son petit frère aurait besoin d'elle quand il rentrerait, que c'était lui qui avait été méchant et que c'était lui qui devait partir de la maison, pas elle... En vain ! Toutes ses larmes et tous ses arguments n'avaient pu retenir sa nourrisse. Depuis, il faisait de son mieux pour être fort, un vrai petit homme pour sa maman qui dépérissait chaque jour un peu plus. Mais la nuit, dans le secret de son lit, Raphaël pleurait et priait pour son petit frère. Pour que les anges, le ramènent à la maison.

Cela faisait maintenant un an, jour pour jour, que Camus avait été enlevé. C'était aussi le premier hiver que les Newverry passaient au domaine. Sarah n'avait pas voulu retourner à Londres, trop de mauvais souvenirs. Les nouveaux antidépresseurs que le médecin avait prescrits, ne semblaient pas plus efficaces que les précédents, du moins de l'avis d'Alexander, car d'après Sarah, ils lui permettaient de dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve. En ce triste anniversaire, assise dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, la jeune femme ne sortait de sa catatonie que pour pleurer. Raphaël ne sachant plus quoi faire pour faire sourire sa maman, décida de lui préparer un bon bain moussant.

Il se glissa dans la chambre. Sa mère, comme toujours, fixait le parc de son regard éteint. Elle ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de son fils.

- Maman, appela Raphaël avec douceur.

Pas de réponse... L'enfant soupira et entra dans la salle de bain. Il ouvrit les robinets de la baignoire, d'abord l'eau chaude, puis progressivement l'eau froide. Il passa avec précaution la main sous le robinet et dans la baignoire pour vérifier la température de l'eau sans se brûler. Il surveillait bien la baignoire pour qu'il n'y ait pas trop d'eau et mettre le liquide parfumé au bon moment. Du haut de ses quatre ans, Raphaël préparait avec fierté un bain moussant parfait, comme les aimait sa chère maman. Il ferma les robinets, alluma les bougies comme le lui avait montré son papa et mis en route de la musique douce. Pendant un moment, il contempla fièrement son œuvre et retourna dans la chambre pour montrer sa surprise à sa maman.

- Maman, appela-t-il en approchant.

Pas de réponse... Il secoua avec douceur le bras de Sarah en appelant de nouveau... pas de réaction... Raphaël appela sa mère en lui secouant le bras avec tendresse et patience jusqu'à ce que celle-ci tourne la tête vers lui.

- Viens maman, je t'ai préparé un bon bain moussant, celui que tu préfères, lui dit-il en la tirant par la main.

- C'est gentil... mais je ne n'en ai pas envie, répondit-elle d'une voix douce, mais neutre.

- S'il te plait maman, ça te fera du bien, insista-t-il.

- Tu veux bien me donner mes cachets, mon chéri.

- Si je te les donne, tu viendras prendre ton bain ? Demanda Raphaël plein d'espoir.

Sarah caressa la joue de son fils avec un faible sourire, sa chère petite tête de mule qui ne lâchait jamais l'affaire.

- C'est d'accord, mon trésor.

Le cœur léger comme s'il allait s'envoler, Raphaël couru à la table de chevet en souriant. Sa maman lui avait souri, un tout petit, tout léger sourire qui aurait presque pu passer inaperçu, mais un sourire quand même. Il revint avec le flacon et un verre d'eau qu'il tendit à sa mère. Lorsqu'elle en eu avalé plusieurs et remis le tout sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Sarah se laissa entraîner sans résistance vers la salle de bain. Raphaël attendit qu'elle entre dans l'eau pour être sûr qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Il vit avec bonheur sa maman se détendre dans le bain. Il l'embrassa tendrement et lui souffla.

- Tu vas voir, ça va te faire du bien.

- Et je nettoyais moi-même quand tu auras fini, ajouta-t-il fièrement.

Raphaël quitta la chambre rayonnait de bonheur. Il y retourna deux heures plus tard, sa mère devait avoir fini maintenant.

Arrivé près de la baignoire, il vit quelques cheveux dépasser de l'eau. Il retira la mousse pour voir son visage et sourit amusé. Sa maman s'était endormie dans le bain.

Maman, réveille-toi ! Dit-il en la secouant.

Sa mère dormait toujours. Il la secoua plus fort, il fallait absolument qu'il la réveille, sinon elle allait s'enrhumer dans l'eau froide. N'obtenant aucune réaction, il décida d'aller l'aide d'un adulte.

- Papa ! Maman s'est endormie dans son bain, tu peux m'aider, j'arrive pas à la réveiller. Demanda-t-il à son père qu'il venait de croiser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Répliqua celui-ci en attrapant brutalement les épaules de son fils.

- J'arrive pas à réveiller maman, elle va tomber malade à rester dans l'eau froide.

Alexander, suivi de Raphaël, parti en courant vers la chambre.

- Abigaïl, restez avec lui et qu'il n'entre pas ! Ordonna-t-il à la gouvernante, qui voyant l'inquiétude de son maître, les avait suivis.

L'enfant entendit son père appeler sa mère avec de plus en plus d'insistance et d'angoisse dans la voix. Lorsqu'il entendit le cri déchirant de son père suivi de sanglots, il se précipita vers la salle de bain en songeant qu'il avait encore fait une bêtise. La gouvernante le rattrapa avant qu'il n'entre et l'entraîna de force hors de la chambre.

Il y eu beaucoup de monde à l'enterrement de Sarah Newverry. Il s'agissait surtout d'amis de la famille, ainsi que de nombreux villageois venus rendre un dernier hommage à leur châtelaine. La jeune femme était très appréciée dans le comté. Bien sûr, Alexander ne tenait pas Raphaël pour responsable de ce drame, mais le chagrin de cette nouvelle perte l'éloigna de son fils. Ne prêtant plus la moindre attention à son petit garçon, il s'enfermait de longues heures dans son bureau ou errait dans les couloirs tel un fantôme. L'enfant aurait bien voulu aider son père qui ne souriait plus, qui ne le regardait même plus, mais il avait peur de faire encore des bêtises et que les anges emmènent aussi son papa.

Raphaël continuait à prier avec ferveur, promettant de ne plus pleurer, de ne plus se mêler des affaires des grandes personnes et d'être le petit garçon le plus sage de l'univers si le bon dieu lui rendait sa maman et son petit frère. L'enfant n'obtenait pas de réponses à ses prières mais il ne se décourageait pas. Il se disait que le ciel c'était très loin et que forcément ça prenait du temps. Il se disait aussi que c'était sûrement comme avec le père Noël, qu'il fallait qu'il soit d'abord très sage pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Alors, il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que le bon dieu soit content de lui et que les anges lui ramènent sa maman et son petit frère. Il ne protesta même pas lorsque Alexander se résigna à retourner chez son père, parce que les petits garçons sages obéissent à leur papa. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas partir. Il ne voulait pas quitter sa maison, ses amis. Et puis, il avait entendu des choses terribles sur son grand-père. Mais il se taisait pour être un petit garçon sage, et se disait qu'après tout c'était le papa de son papa et que celui-ci en avait besoin.

L'accueil de lord Baryon Newverry fut glacial. Les deux endeuillés ne recevaient que blâme et mépris. Malgré les insultes et reproches quotidiens, Raphaël se taisait. Il tenait tellement à ce que sa famille soit à nouveau réuni, qu'il pouvait bien supporter le mauvais caractère de son grand-père. Le plus dur, c'était quand celui-ci insultait sa maman, à ces moment-là l'enfant n'arrivait pas à garder calme. Il se fâchait, le vieil homme et sa canne se fâchaient aussi, le petit lord perdait toujours la bataille et ça gâchait tout. Heureusement le manoir et le parc étaient très grands, cela lui permettait d'éviter autant que possible le maître des lieux.

Dans ce château, la pièce préférée de Raphaël était la bibliothèque, la seule qui semblait chaleureuse et lui permettait de fuir la froideur de son nouveau foyer. Il y passait de longues heures à lire, c'était le moyen le plus efficace pour s'évader, partir loin de ce cauchemar. Certains livres étaient encore difficiles pour lui, mais il prenait tout son temps pour déchiffrer, cherchant dans le dictionnaire quelques mots qu'il n'avait pas compris. Mais toujours après sa lecture pour ne pas briser la magie du voyage. De toute façon, une fois que le navire était lancé, rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter, alors certainement pas un mot difficile.

L'automne parait déjà l'Angleterre de ses couleurs flamboyantes et Raphaël, comme à son habitude lisait dans la bibliothèque, lorsqu'une main qu'il n'avait pas vu venir le ramena brutalement à la réalité.

- Tu étais là, sale bâtard !

Le gamin blêmit tandis qu'une vague de panique déferla dans tout son être. Il avait oublié de se présenter au précepteur pour sa leçon d'histoire. Comme à chaque fois, la force et la rapidité du premier coup de canne le prit par surprise, Raphaël se recroquevilla pour offrir le moins de surface possible à la fureur de son grand-père, attitude intolérable aux yeux du vieillard qui comptait bien se décharger de toute sa haine sur son petit-fils. Il releva brutalement l'enfant en le saisissant par les cheveux pour le corriger tout à son aise. Le fils d'Alexander Newverry ne tenta même pas de fuir, à quoi bon ? La raclée n'en aurait été que plus dure. Il encaissa donc les coups, serrant les dents pour ne pas crier, pour ne pas pleurer... Pour ne pas faire de peine à son papa déjà si malheureux. Il essayait de ne pas penser la canne qui s'abattait de plus en plus douloureusement sur lui, au rythme des vociférations de son grand-père. Il s'efforçait de penser à sa maman et à son petit frère qu'il espérait revoir bientôt, à son père qui retrouverait le sourire à ce moment-là et ils quitteraient cette maison tous les trois. Est-ce que le grand-père battait aussi son papa ? Songea Raphaël sous un nouveau coup de canne accompagnée cette fois d'une détonation.

Lord Baryon rejeta sa victime sans ménagement et se précipita vers l'origine du bruit. La curiosité enfantine aidant, il se releva laborieusement pour aller voir ce qui s'était passé. Il n'eut pas de mal à trouver le lieu de ce bruit salvateur car un attroupement de domestiques, aux réactions des plus variées, se pressait devant une porte. L'enfant se faufila tant bien que mal au milieu du groupe et aperçu enfin son père affalé sur le bureau. _Son papa était malade ? Il s'était endormi ? C'était pour ça que grand-père était fâché ? _Ses réflexions furent interrompues par la main du châtelain lui agrippant douloureusement le bras pour l'entraîner vers son père.

- Regarde vermine ! Cracha-t-il avec agressivité. Regarde ! Ce lâche a préféré se tirer une balle dans la tête...

Raphaël hébété regardait sans comprendre le trou dans la tempe. Ce trou brûlé d'où s'échappait un filet de sang... Ça devait faire mal ! Pourquoi son papa s'était-il fait ça ? Il tendit la main... Hélas son grand-père n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Il l'agrippa par les cheveux en vociférant.

- C'est de ta faute !... A toi et à ta catin de mère. Mais je ne laisserai pas davantage déshonorer le nom des Newverry ! Je te jure que je vais te dresser !

Il jeta son petit fils à un domestique en ordonnant.

- Enfermez ce chien au chenil ! Je m'occuperai de lui plus tard.

Sans un mot, sans un regard pour l'enfant, le serviteur l'emmena à l'extérieur. Les chiens surexcités d'avoir des visiteurs aboyaient furieusement. Il ouvrit la porte en tremblant. Comprenant qu'il allait vraiment être enfermé avec les chiens, Raphaël tenta en vain de s'échapper. L'homme referma la porte et repartit sans prêter la moindre attention aux suppliques et aux pleurs du petit garçon. _Il était dangereux de s'opposer au maître des lieux et ce gosse ferait bien d'en souvenir _songea t'il en s'éloignant.

Pétrifié face aux chiens qui aboyaient et lui sautaient dessus, Raphaël n'osait bouger un muscle, pensant qu'ils allaient le dévorer au moindre faux mouvement. Il se souvint qu'on lui avait dit un jour que les animaux sentaient la peur et aussi qu'avec les chiens, il fallait leur montrer qui était le maître. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra pour refouler les larmes qui coulaient abondamment le long de ses joues, pour se sentir fort, très fort ! Il était le maître et les chiens devaient lui obéir. Il senti alors une énergie naître en lui et se répandre dans tout son corps, une puissance enfler de plus en plus jusqu'à l'explosion. Alors, aussi fort que sa voix d'enfant le lui permettait, il ordonna.

- Couchés !

Surpris et soulagé, il vit les braques allemands obéir en gémissant plaintivement. Secoué par l'effort qu'il venait de fournir, il s'écroula au sol et se mît à sangloter jusqu'à ce que vaincu par l'épuisement, il finisse par s'endormir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, malgré le froid qu'il l'engourdissait et la faim qui le tenaillait, sa toute première pensée fut: _aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire. _Oui, aujourd'hui il avait cinq ans, _son papa avait sûrement organiser une fête_ songea-t-il sourire aux lèvres. Puis les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Son papa s'était blessé et son grand-père s'était fâché très fort. Malgré tous ses efforts pour être sage, il avait apparemment encore fait des bêtises. Grelottant, il s'assit en se blottissant dans la couverture. Quelqu'un avait dû le coucher car il se rappelait s'être endormi devant la porte. Mais pourquoi on ne l'avait pas remis dans son lit ?

L'enterrement d'Alexander Newverry fut vite expédié. De retour du cimetière, le vieil homme fit enfin sortir son petit-fils du chenil où il était enfermé depuis plus de trois jours. Raphaël frigorifié et affamé fut décrasser en de paraître devant lui. Après un long sermon, ponctué de coup de canne sur la façon dont les personnes de leur condition devaient de comporter, il fut autorisé à regagner sa chambre. Heureux de retrouver son lit, il s'y allongea pour réfléchir à sa situation. Il était maintenant orphelin, livré à ce grand-père qui visiblement le détestait et comptait bien le dresser pour redorer le blason familial. L'enfant avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de grave pour entraîner de telles catastrophes. Mais ses réflexions ne le menèrent pas bien loin car épuisé par sa captivité, il s'endormit rapidement.

A suivre….

* * *

Alors ! ça vous a plu ?


End file.
